Vicktorious Days In Johto
by Lunarshade29
Summary: Please read the redone version. Thanks.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yeah!!!!! It's my first real story with chapters and stuff. FINALLY!!

Anyway, if you didn't see it already, there is Contestshipping. But, that's not all. You'll just have to read it!

Sometimes I might have characters come and talk in the A/N because I can (I know, I know, overdone. But, I like it). But, I won't do it too often.

There is one part in this chapter with thinking, which is _like this when written._

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Pokémon, It would be the Apocalypse and right now we're not all dead, so I highly doubt it is. **

**Prologue: **

(Eight year ago)

In a forest in Johto, Ilex to be exact, a family is camping. They came all the way from Hoenn so the parents can show their kids what camping is all about. They traveled to Ilex Forest because of its beauty and it's a way to get use to new surroundings. Just like when you have to travel to be a Pokemon Trainer or Coordinator.

A curious little girl was watching the Pokémon frolic through the trees. "Mommy, can I please play with the Pokémon?" asked the little girl to her mother.

"No honey, those wild Pokémon like to be left alone," explained her mom while she was preparing dinner.

"Aw, but I'll be careful" the little girl begged.

"Listen to Mommy, the Pokémon could try to eat you up," said her brother, trying to scare the girl, like all older brothers.

"Don't scare your sister like that," scolded their dad while he was setting up the tent.

"They aren't scary Daddy, look at the pretty Butterfree!" shouted the little girl excitedly.

"Yes it's beautiful, but it's dinnertime" her mom replied with the food in her hands.

While her family was eating though, the little girl was following the fluttering Butterfree. By the time her family noticed she was missing, she was deep in the mysterious forest. She eventually lost sight of the butterfly-like Pokémon. Normally, the larger Pokémon in that area would chase her out, but they out hunting. At least, most were.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" the girl cried in despair.

Suddenly, there was movement in the bushes. Curious, as any little kid, she cautiously peeked behind them. She saw a smaller than normal Houndour that looked weakened, tired, and covered in cuts and bruises. It looked positively terrified of the girl, but was in no condition to run away.

"It's okay little puppy, I won't hurt you," the girl murmured to try and calm the dog Pokémon. "Let's see, what berries did Mommy say was good for Pokémon boo-boos? Oh yeah the little blue ones, Oran Berries, I think. You stay here while I look for some".

The Houndour gave a yelp in agreement.

While she looked, the Dark Pokémon reflected on her kindness. _I'm not used to such sympathy, _thought Houndour. _I've never met a human before. She seems to be by her self and humans don't come this far in the forest. Maybe I'll stay with her._

Then it heard the girl shout, "I think I found some!" She then headed its way.

The little girl knelt beside the Fire-using dog and warily fed the Pokémon, trying not to get bitten by its sharp teeth.

"Your not so scary, are you? Where's your family? Wait are you lonely little puppy?" asked the girl in interest.

"Dour, houndour" whimpered the little Pokémon in sadness.

The little girl took that as a yes and asked, "I'm kind of lost, and so can you help me around?"

"Dou, dour" exclaimed Houndour in happiness while wagging its tail. _Hopefully she'll get to understand me after a while._

"Ahh… do you happen to know your way out of here?" The Houndour shook its head no.

"That's what I figured," the girl sighed unhappily.

_I wish I could help you more girl, you've helped me and been so nice. My family abandoned me because of my size _thought the puppy miserably.

"I think I should call you something other than Houndour. I like to name Pokémon, is that okay?" Houndour wagged its tail

"Wait, I need to know something. Bark twice if you're a girl and one time for a boy". He barked once.

"Alright, um… flame, no, wait… blaze, ah, Blazebark! How about Blazebark buddy?" questioned the girl. Houndour, now known as Blazebark, yipped in joy.

"I guess it's just us in this scary forest, for now. By the way, my name is Vicky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

Weeeeeeee!!!!!! Tell me what you think so far because it's my first real Fanfic

Yeah, I know the title has a terrible pun in it, sorry.


	2. 1 Off to Johto I Hope

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry it's been like forever since I wrote the prologue and such, but I was busy Sunday, had a butt load of homework Monday, prepared for Halloween Tuesday, and it was Halloween yesterday! Sorry!!!

I'd like to thank **Bittersweet Romanticide** for her suggestions, especially since I'm a newbie at writing fanfiction. I've read fanfics plenty of times, but that means crap if I can't write it.

I'd like to say sorry, again. This is because of the Mary-sue last chapter (If you don't know what it is, look around because people actually write about them). The reason I did will make sense later (I hope).

_Words like this_ are thoughts

_**Words like this **_are inner voice (you'll see)

There's one more thing. I said eight years ago, but I'm not sure of anyone's age really, so that might be wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, then it would suck because I'm just a teenager.

Chapter one: Off to Johto I Hope

(Present time)

"Let's see, PokéBalls, potions, toothbrush…"

May Maple was at her home in Petalburg City. She was packing for her next big adventure in Johto. She's done, almost.

"SKITTY, WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled, trying to find her cat-like Pokémon

"Nya, nya," came the muffled meow from under her bed.

"Ugh, Skitty, my boat leaves today and I should leave here by 1:00 o'clock".

"Uh, sis, I think you're late, its 1:10," said her little brother Max, poking his head into her room.

"WHAAAAAT! Oh my god, I have to be at the port by 1:30!" screamed May.

"It'll take longer than a half an hour to reach Slateport May".

"Oh yeah. Great, now I have to wait for the next one," May sighed.

Max gave in. "Fine, I'll have Ralts teleport you there".

"But didn't he just learn it?"

"Yeah, he'll teleport you as far as possible, then you just walk the rest of the way".

"THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" May squealed excitedly.

"You know you owe me big time".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll talk about it later," May alleged. She muttered under her breath, "Not".

"What was that?"

"Oh, err, nothing. Just do it already".

Max sighed. "Fine. Anyway, come on out Ralts!"

In a flash of red light, a little green haired humanoid Pokémon appeared. It yawned, indicating it was talking a nap.

"Could you teleport May as close to Slateport as you can?" Asked Max.

Ralts nodded. Then it glimmered blue, starting to use its power.

"Bye Max, good luck on your Pokémon Journey!" May shouted while disappearing.

"Bye May!"

Then, the next thing May knew was that she was underwater in a lake!

"COOOOOOLLLLLD!" May moaned while swimming out.

"Aw, I'm soaked and I still have a while until I reach Slateport!"

So May ran faster than an Arcanine to Slateport. When she got there, she looked at her PokéNav (with a built-in clock) and it read 1:25.

"Great, I have to find the stupid boat in five minutes!" she moaned dejectedly. She scrambled around town, trying to find the port. That's because she forgot it was at the edge of town.

"Wow, I feel dumb," May sweatdropped. "AHHH! It's starting to leave!"

She ran and practically lunged onto the boat. "YES! I made it!"

"How am I not surprised that you almost missed the boat," sneered a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello to you too, Drew," said May sarcastically.

"I didn't think you could be sarcastic May".

"Shut up, jeez".

"Um, oookaayy…" Drew said confused. He was surprised because usually, May argued with him when he insults her. He liked seeing her mad and he knew it. He just doesn't know the real reason why.

"I have to go," he told her while flicking his hair. He left without hearing her goodbye.

"Does he want me mad or something? Whatever, I'm on my way to Johto!" squealed May excitedly.

Then her stomach rumbled, having her blush in embarrassment.

"But first, I should get lunch". So she went to the buffet on the ship.

"Cool, all-you-can-eat. I want this, this, oh can't forget one of those…"

The food was piled high on her plate when she was done.

"This is enough for now".

"Just the same eating habits as before I left I see," chuckled someone from behind her.

"Oh my gosh, Brendan! It's been forever since I saw you last! Jeez, I'm finding people I know all over the place today. Okay, maybe you're only the second one but still. What, I'm going to see Ash next, right?"

Brendan blinked confused. "How much did I miss when I left you?"

"Huh, oh never mind. Anyway, are you going to Johto to compete in the league?"

"You know it! I'm going to win it!" May sweatdropped.

"Wow, you're just as confident as ever".

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you're here for contests, if what my dad said is true. Is it?" asked Brendan.

"Yep, this is the third region I've been to."

"Hey, do you want to go on deck?" asked Brendan randomly.

"Yeah, let's go!" May grabbed his arm, which made him blush, and started running up the stairs. They almost bumped into practically everybody because May isn't very observant.

When they made it to the deck, May was still holding Brendan's arm.

"May, err… you can let go now," said Brendan, still blushing.

"Oh whoops, sorry Brendan," May replied, dropping his arm. Then she spotted something green and realized its Drew's hair.

"Hey Drew, over here!" He turned his head when he heard his name. He saw May with some guy he didn't know and walked over, curious.

"May, who is this," Brendan whispered to May.

"Eh, oh yeah I haven't introduced you two yet have I? Brendan, this is Drew, he's a coordinator like me".

"A better one," Drew muttered.

"What was that Drew," May gave him an intimidating look that would make Misty proud.

"Uh, nothing, I was kidding". Looks like even the 'great' Drew gets scared. And so does Brendan, who the look wasn't directed at, but was cowering as well.

"That's what I thought. Anyway Drew, this is Brendan. We were best friends when I used to live in Littleroot town".

They shook hands, but Drew had a weird feeling.

_Why is she with another guy? _thought Drew. _Wait, why do I care anyway._

_**You like her buddy.**_

_Eh! I've gone insane!_

_**No you idiot, I'm kind of like your emotion conscience. I don't really know my name.**_

_That's sad and all, but what do you mean?_

_**You'll see later. Now, talk to her or she'll think you've gone insane too.**_

"Err… May, I have to go take care of something right now," said Drew suddenly. _And go find a freakin' Psychiatrist, _he added to himself.

"Oh, okay I guess," May said. Then Drew tossed her a rose and went below deck.

"What was that all about," questioned Brendan.

"That's his way to say goodbye to me".

"Oh, okay".

"I have to go find my room now, so bye!" May exclaimed while skipping away.

"I bet those roses mean more than she thinks," Brendan said to himself. "Maybe I'll ask him what the stand for when I see him again".

----------------------------------------------------------

Done with my first chapter

Drew: Great, you made me scared of May's look and crazy. Thanks for the Schizophrenia (sarcastic)

Me: I didn't tell you to come and talk. Did I?

May: Yeah, when you finished the prologue

Me: I don't remember. Anyhow, where's Brendan?

Drew: I hope he died

May: DREW!!! No, his head is stuck in the railing on his stairs because his cousin pulled him through.

Me: That sucks. Oh well, bye!!

Drew and May: That was short.

Me: The chapter or ending A/N

Drew and May: Both!!


	3. 2 Getting Lost, Dream, Stupid Fights

**A/N: **I know, again it's been a while since I updated. I'll try to shoot for a chapter every other day, but I'm not promising anything.

Also, I'll make chapters longer, but not too much because if it's too long, people might get bored of it. That and the fact I'd get more writer's block.

_Words like this_ are thoughts and dreams

_**Words like this **_are inner voice

Now for disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**** I was having a dream, and a random Mew appeared saying: "You don't own Pokémon or my awesomeness!" Unfortunately, my dream was right. I wonder what I had before bed to give me that dream…**

Chapter two: Getting Lost, Wacko Dreams, and Stupid Fights

"Where am I on this huge boat?!"

After May left to find her room, she got lost unsurprisingly. The boat isn't even very big.

"Man, if Drew was here, he would—

"I would what".

Startled, May spun around. There stood Drew, with his almost-famous smirk on.

"What the heck! Why do you always appear out of nowhere! Are you a Ninja?" asked May naively.

"Ah, no, I just know where I'm going, unlike you. My room is here". Drew replied mockingly.

"What's your problem Mr. Know-it-all," May yelled angrily.

"You should get that anger checked out. You might hurt someone".

"Yeah, like you," May mumbled under her breath.

"Did you, of all people, just make a threat? You couldn't really hurt someone on purpose, especially me".

"Oh you think so? Well bring it on!"

"I wasn't finished. That's a good thing you don't hurt people".

"Oh, I knew that. I was kidding about the 'bring it on' thing," said May, being slightly embarrassed.

"Sure you knew".

"I did know, really!"

"Whatever". Drew said nonchalantly.

"I have to go find my room, so bye!" She ran away so fast, she hit a wall. "I'm okay, I think".

Drew sweatdropped and went to help her up. When he took her hand to help her up, it made both of their faces heat up. Of course they didn't know why.

"Don't run or you could kill yourself from tripping," Drew said.

May started to get angry, but realized he was joking. "Alright. So bye for real this time," replied May. This time she walked down the steps to find her room.

While the two were talking, someone saw the whole thing behind a corner. This is Brendan since his room is next to Drew's.

"I guess I don't need to ask him now. It also looks like May feels the same. Oh well, it was only a crush that died down since it's been a couple of years," Brendan said, talking to himself. Unfortunately, Drew heard him mumble.

"Who's there? I know someone is".

"Crap, I've got to stop talking to myself". Brendan came out of his hiding place. "It's me, sorry".

"Were you stalking us?"

"No, not exactly. My room is next to yours. I did hear you though, and I have a question. Do you like May as more than a friend?" Inquired Brendan.

"Err… no, I don't. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh the rose and the blushing when you touched. Also, many people make fun and put down the people they like, to hide their real feelings. You always hurt the ones you love, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. May and I are just rivals, at most friends. I have to go now".

"Fine, but don't deny your feelings forever".

Drew ignored that and went to his room. Brendan sighed and went inside his own room.

-------With May (at night)-------

"Finally, my room! I need a map to get around this place," moaned May.

"Weird how I always run into Drew. I know that his room was there, but it still seems like he's stalking me. Oh well, I can't worry about it now because I need to get my beauty rest".

May shut her eyes and went to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, so did Drew and Brendan. They all dreamt the same thing.

-------Dream-------

It's showing all three of them and a silhouette of someone they don't know. People wearing red "R's" on black uniforms surround them. Some of them look not fully human, but it's hard to tell because the faces are also not seen. The people look about ready to attack, but then it cuts to a different scene. 

This one shows a different silhouette and the one from before facing off. This one has speaking.

"_No, you're not like this. Please, you know who I am big brother. I know you aren't like this," the original silhouette from the first part is pleading. It sounds feminine._

"_You are an experiment and should not of escaped. Now your friends will be experimented on too. You are not needed, and will be killed," said the second, more masculine voice._

"_Why are you doing this C—_

_It cuts off to a scene in a lab with test tubes filled with vile liquids, but it's fuzzy. They hear this from scientists probably._

"—_and she got away, so you should administer it now"._

"_Alright which is first to give this to?"_

"_You give it to the girl, but we're doing all of the at once"._

"_I love this job BUHAHAHA!"_

"_Just do it, jeez"._

"_Alright, here goes nothing"._

_But before anything happens, _

They wake up

-------End dream (In May's POV)------

"AHHHHH!!!!!" I woke up screaming, probably waking the people in the next room.

"I've got to tell Drew and Brendan, they were in my dream. This has got to mean something," I said to myself.

I ran out of my room, not caring I'm still in my pajamas. I know where Drew's room is and I'll find Brendan's later.

-------(Normal third-person POV)-------

May ran up the stairs to Drew's room and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Why are you at my door?" questioned Drew

"Well I had this dream and—

But just then Brendan's door opened.

"Why are you here May?" asked Brendan. "Are you here to confess to, I mean, see Drew?"

"What? No! I had a crazy dream with all of us in it".

"Wait, did it involve what I think was Team Rocket?" Drew asked.

"Or, people we don't know?" inquired Brendan.

"Oh my god, we all had the same dream!" shouted May.

"Do you think it means something," asked Brendan.

"Yeah right, just a coincidence. It wasn't even that freaky of a dream," stated Drew arrogantly.

"Oh is that why your legs are shaking," May said while pointing to them.

It's ah… cold here yeah," said Drew while pretending to shiver.

"That was a horrible excuse. I think you're running out of good ones".

"Shut up".

"May, Drew, both of you shut up. There's got to be a reason we saw this. Normally dreams are memories or things we imagine. None of us ever saw them right?"

"No, I never have. At least not that I remember I guess".

"Who cares?"

_**May does, so you should too!**_

_Ahh, not now! Go away, I'm busy! _

_**Fine, but FYI, dreams are known to be portals into the future.**_

_I said go away!_

_**Whatever.**_

"Dreams are known to be portals into the future," explained Brendan.

Well that's it. I have a voice in my head and everyone knows what it's saying. Super.

"Sometimes Darkrai and Cresselia give bits of the future in dreams. It must be a sign".

"Awesome! Wait, who are Dackray and Sressesia?" asked May, making the two boys fall over (Anime Style).

"It's Darkrai and Cresselia, you know the Shinnoh Legendary Pokémon. I'm so surprised you didn't know that May," said Drew sarcastically.

"At least I've met some Legendaries".

"Well that's gr— wait what did you say?"

"Pay attention. She said she saw actual Legendaries! Isn't that awesome? Hey, why don't you tell us some".

"Hehe, you've always loved Pokémon knowledge. Let's see there's Jirachi, Mew, Groudon, Kyogre, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and my favorite, Manaphy. I saw him hatch so I'm like his mom. I miss him so much!" cried May.

Drew and Brendan's mouths were almost touching the ground in shock.

"Ah, did you miss any," asked Brendan still amazed.

"Oh yeah, I did actually. I saw Rayquaza and Deoxys when Ash wanted to go to the Battle Tower in LaRousse city. Me and a few others were trapped inside and the block robot-things malfunctoned. It was scary and—

"Hang on, when were you at hometown? Did you get in the way of people that saved it?"

"The first one, I don't know, it was a while ago. The second, is it that hard to believe I helped a little?" asked May sadly.

"Well, uh, we got off topic didn't we? You know of the dream we had," said Drew quickly.

"Oh yeah! Isn't it so freaky? I mean, it was the same dream—" May kept going on and on, cheery again.

_Jeez, her moods change just as fast as when she was younger, if not faster, _Brendan thought while sweatdropping.

"Err… yeah, I was saying it may be a sign of somesort. Or, it could just be a coincidence. We won't know untill something actually happens," explained Brendan.

"Aw, I wanted to know now!" whined May.

"You're so impatient. Has she always been like this?"

"Ah, err, well… Hey, we arrive in New Bark Town soon so we should get ready," said Brendan, trying to avoid the question.

"Oh yeah and I'm still in my pajamas!"

"We all are geinus".

"Yeah, but girls take longer than boys to get ready!"

"Then go, don't complain about it".

"Fine, don't be so mean Drew. Bye," May huffed and walked away.

"Don't be like that Drew. You might lose her one day".

"You're worse than the voice," Drew muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind". They both went inside to get ready for New Bark Town.

-------Later-------

"Where the hell is May!"

"I'm right here, no need to swear Drew".

"That's not swearing".

"Are you two always like this? Anyway, are we traveling together?"

"I never travel with someone, unlike May who would get lost in her own house".

"Who said I wanted to even travel with you?"

"I thought it was obvious you'd want to travel with someone better than you and having greatness rub off on you".

"You are so full of yourself".

Brendan watched Drew winning the arguement, bored as he was, until he saw the time.

"Stop arguing like little kids! We're supposed to get off now! I shouldn't have said anything about travel yet".

"Whatever," they said together.

Finally, they arrive and get off the boat in New Bark Town. These will be the first few steps in their new journey. What was the dream for? Will they travel alone or together? Who will they meet? When will May and Drew admit their feelings? Is Drew crazy? Why did I name the story Vick-torious Days in Johto? Are you really going to try and answer these?

------------------------

The long awaited chapter two.

Drew: It's not long awaited

Brendan: I'm here this time and I read the first chapter including the A/N at the bottom

Drew: (mumbled) I thought you liked May

May: What?

Drew: Nothing, never mind

Me: you suck at excuses

May: Didn't you make the excuses and him say stuff?

Me: Shut up May

Brendan: I was bored with the fighting, which took up most of the chapter

Me: Sorry, I'll make it more exciting next chapter

Brendan: Well at least I'm not bashed

Me: Some of those stories are good

Brendan: WHAT!

Me: They are, just not for the bashing

Drew: Shut up

Me: Fine, Bye!


	4. 3 Prepare For Trouble

**A/N: **It's little old me! Okay, I have a question. Why do people only read the first chapter? Is it that bad? I know that some people don't like the bad-ness that is in it, but give the story a chance! Please?

Ok, enough of that, here's the, you guessed it, Disclaimer! Yeah, I'm too hyper -.-'

**Disclaimer:** **How the heck would I get Pokémon in the time between now and last chapter? I don't know how you came up with that! I'll never own Pokémon!**

_Words like this _are thoughts and emphasis

_**Words like this**_ are inner thoughts

Chapter three: Prepare for Trouble…

Today we see the traveling companions—

"How do you even know if we want to travel together?" asked May, still annoyed with Drew.

FINE! Ahem, as I was saying, the three supposed _friends _are making their way over to the New Bark Town's Pokémon Center so Brendan can register and so all of them can get ideas on their next destination. But right now, May is pissed off, and no one wants to see a pissed off May. Well, except Drew it seems.

"You aren't better than me, you egotistical jerk! I don't want to travel with you, ever!"

But I doubt Drew wanted that. He felt guilty for pushing her so far as to practically hate him.

But before he could say anything, Brendan speaks up.

"I'm sure he's sorry May," explained Brendan.

"No, because he always does these things!"

_I always do these things? I don't mean to._

Think before you speak man. Also, if you want a girl, listen to what— 

_I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself thanks!_

I am you. 

_Darn it! Fine, but only come when I'm by myself._

You want to be alone now. With May! 

But Drew ignored the creepy voice in his head. He decided to say something incredible to the ears of all who know him.

"Mph Ifm sphrf," he mumbled.

Err… no, not that exactly

"What?"

"I said I'm—

But he was cut off by the sound of someone shouting. It was over near the lab.

"We should go over there and see what's going on," Brendan told the other two.

"Right, come on Drew!" she said while running to keep up with Brendan.

"I guess she forgot about the fight. Eh whatever". He ran up to them.

The lab was swarming with police when they go there. The trio was concerned with what happened.

"We should ask what happened here," suggested Drew.

"Okay! Hey ah, Officer Jenny, what's going on?" asked May.

"Apparently, two people stole all three starter Pokemon. From witnesses, we found out they had red "R's" on their clothes. We suspect its Team Rocket even if we haven't had trouble for a while form them".

"Can we help maybe?"

"Well, we don't want you kids to get hurt".

"Yeah, but we have Pokémon with us to keep away from running into danger and I've had a few run-ins with them".

"You have?" Brendan and Drew said together.

"Yeah, two of them always followed Ash and I traveled with him. They were Jessie and James. They also had a talking Meowth with them".

"Yes, the last time we heard of them was when that Ash kid was here. They actually stole a Totodile from the lab. Fine, see what you can do I guess. I'll come with you," Officer Jenny said.

"Do you have a lead?" inquired Brendan.

"No not—

"Officer Jenny, we found some tracks that are thought to be the culprit's," Shouted another officer.

"Okay. Go Growlithe, sniff the tracks," she called while throwing a PokéBall. Inside was a little orange dog Pokemon with black stripes and white hair on it's head, chest, and tail.

"Grooowlithe, growl," it barked while snuffling the imprints. It picked up the scent and dashed away to where it got a whiff of the criminals.

"Come on, this way," Jenny told the three kids.

They followed after the puppy Pokémon. Growlithe suddenly stopped behind a pair of bushes.

"Are they behind here?"

Growlithe nodded. Then the heard the felons talking, possibly about the plans they have.

"—We've got to get these crazy Pokémon to the boss pronto. I hope he doesn't mind that they're rowdy," said a throaty, masculine voice.

"It's your fault that they're like this, you idiot! You scared them into attacking u— AHH!! Bad Chikorita, don't use Razor Leaf!" shrieked a woman.

"That's nothing. Cyndaquil just burnt me!"

Totodile heard rustling in the bushes and decided to Water Gun it.

"AHH, ITS COOOOLD!" The four jumped out of their hiding place in surprise.

"Oh great, a couple of brats were listening to our conversation. Why don't we tell them what we're about Biff," said the lady.

"It's not Biff! It's— oh never mind, let's just say the motto.

(Sorry for interruption, but for motto, it will switch to script form. Now back to the regularly scheduled story)

Woman: Prepare for trouble...

Man: ...and make it double!

Woman: To infect the world with devastation!

Man: To blight all peoples in every nation!

Woman: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Man: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: Butch!

Cassidy: Team Rocket circles the world at the speed of light!

Butch: Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight!

Raticate: RATICATE!

(Back to normal)

"Wow, I think that motto was worse than Jessie and James's," May inputed her opinion.

"Don't EVER compare me to that red-haired hag Jessie!"

"Or to that idiot James!"

"You had to listen to something like that every time you saw them, May?" whispered Brendan.

"Yep, pretty much".

"I'm bored, can we get on with it?" asked Drew.

"Shut up insolent brat! Go Mightyena," Shouted Butcher, I mean Butch.

"Alright, go Fly-Ahh!"

Drew tripped over a long black tail. Wait tail…?

"DOOOOOOM!" shouted the creature attached to the tail. It's a dog-like Pokémon with black fur, a red underbelly and snout. There are two white bands at each of the creature's ankles. It has a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrow-head. It seems to have a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns.

"Eh, what's that?" asked Brendan while puling out his Pokedex.

"Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. If the flames it shoots from its mouth burn you, the pain will never go away," replied the 'dex in a mechanical voice. (LeafGreen and Diamond/Pearl def. combo)

The dog Pokémon got in a position, looking like it wants to battle.

"Ah Drew, I think the Houndoom wants to take your place".

"Whatever as long as someone—

"Roou, DOOM!" it interrupted Drew with it's battle cry. It started to glow purple, getting ready to use Faint Attack.

"Mightyena, use Take Down".

They head toward each other and when it looks like they'll hit, the Houndoom leaps in the air. When it's right above Mightyena, it dives down hard and knocks the other dog out.

"What! Grr, return to the ball, Mightyena".

"Butch, you screwed up as always. Go Raticate!"

"It's Butt! Wait no you right".

"Shut up. Raticate, use Crunch on that mutt!"

When it was just about to bite down, the Houndoom rammed into the rat with another Faint Attack. It was a critical hit too, so Raticate passed out. Afterward, Cassidy had her mouth open in shock.

"WHAT! It took out our Pokemon with one attack!"

"Yeah and it doesn't look even a little tired. I think we should leave," suggested Butch.

"Not without the Pokémon!"

But before she could take them, Houndoom shot a well-aimed Flamethrower at the duo. They flew higher and higher in the sky.

"Wait we don't do this!" screamed Cassidy.

"We do now," replied Butch.

"Team Rocket is Blasting Off Again!!" shouted the pair of Rockets.

"Jeez, that was fast! Who's freaked out that the Houndoom might do that to us?" asked Brendan, kind of freaked out now.

"Normally, Pokémon that well at battling are owned by trainers, especially when it comes to dodging attacks," explained Officer Jenny while going over to it.

They all approached the Dark Pokémon conscientiously, afraid of what it might do. Really all it did was stare at them looking bored.

"I don't think we really need to worry now," said Drew.

"Are they even wild around here?" May asked.

"No they're not. I think I should catch it to have Prof. Elm examine it. It was probably abandoned or lost," Jenny told the children.

But while they were talking, Houndoom ran away from them. It understood every word they said.

"Okay lets—wait where is Houndoom?"

"Who cares? Can we just go to the Pokémon Center now?" asked Drew uninterestedly.

"Yeah fine, after we return the starters, Mr. Impatient," mumbled May.

So, unsurprisingly, they walked to the lab to drop off the starters. Finally, they're going to the center where Brendan will sign up. And, figure out if they'll travel together.

"You had to bring that up now! Of course," muttered Brendan.

"Dude, you talk to yourself too much," said Drew.

"Well, at least I don't make random faces".

"When did I do that?"

"You've done it a lot recently," May inputted.

"Eh? Oh, the you mean when that voice is talking".

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Never mind, Brendan, just sign up for the League".

"What ever you say crazy".

"You're one to talk".

As Brendan went up to sign up, he saw…

--------------

Yay, a cliffy!

Drew: does every Author do a cliffhanger?

Me: pretty much. Oh and if anyone tells me what episode this is based on, the get a mention in the next chapter and an imaginary cookie!

Brendan: random much?

May: I want a cookie!

Me: It's ah, over near Drew!

Drew: What?

(May attacks Drew viciously)

Me: HAHAHAHA! That was awesome! Tootles!


	5. 4 Gotta Go My Own Way

**A/N: **Hiya readers! I haven't updated in like a week! I had a lot of sugar! (Runs like crazy around room) I LOVE SUGAR! Okay, I'm done.

No one said what last chapter is based on. Fine, the cookies are all mine! (Talks with a face full of cookie) Hfph tphe Difalimer!

May: What?

Me: (swallows cookies) I said here's the Disclaimer. Wait, you're not supposed to be here at the top!

May: Sorry (teleports away)

Me: OMG May can teleport by herself? Weird.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs. If I owned Pokémon, I'd be rich. Alas, I'm only middle class (It rhymes!).

_Words like this_ are thoughts

**Words like this **are emphasis (I changed it)

_**Words like this **_are inner voice

"**Words like this"**are translated Poké-speak (Owners understand their own Pokémon after having them for a while)

"These ones" are obviously talking

Chapter four: Gotta Go My Own Way

Last line from last time- 

As Brendan went up to sign up, he saw…

"Well, it looks like I may have some competition in the League, eh Brendan".

Brendan sighs. "Hi Connor".

Connor is Brendan's biggest rival in Pokémon Training. He's a very popular one at that, having masses of fans. It's like every girl wants to date this brown-haired, green-eyed Trainer. He has jeans and a red-orange vest over a black shirt with a yellow stripe across (1). His brunette hair is kept back with a black bandana with a PokéBall design.

"Brendan! What's taking so long!" shouted May.

"Eh, who is that beauty calling your name?" asked Connor interested.

"That's May—wait did you say **beauty**?"

"Yeah, is she yours?"

"She's not something to be owned". _And besides, she has Drew dumbass, _he added mentally.

"Later, I'm going to the cutie," said Connor, brushing off Brendan's comment. He was walking over to May the same time Drew was.

"This will not end well," mumbled Brendan while waiting to get his Pokédex back from registering.

-------(May's POV)-------

God, what's taking him so long? Oh, he's talking to some guy that he seems to know. I'm **so **bored! Drew got bored and went somewhere. Oh, there he is. And that other guy is coming this way too?

-------(3rd person POV)-------

"Hello, what is your name, beautiful? Mine is Connor Dogwood".

"Oh… uh, I'm err, May, hehe," stammered May while blushing.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone, there's Brendan and Drew—

"Hey May, who's this guy?" asked Drew, with a hint of jealousy.

"I'm Connor, and you are…?"

"Drew, as if it really matters to you".

"Is May you're girlfriend or something," asked Connor, nonchalantly.

"What! I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Good, you deserve better than him anyway".

"That's not it at all!" shouted May

"Okay, you just keep telling yourself that cutie".

This, of course, made Drew angry. He didn't like this guy at all, insulting him like that. But before he did anything drastic, a Poliwhirl jumped on both of the guy's heads and over the Pokémon Center's counter, scaring the heck out of Brendan still up there.

"What the hell? Who's crazy Pokémon is that?" asked Drew.

Just then, the Poliwhirl started to dance on the counter. All the Trainers waiting to sign up were laughing like crazy. That is but the girl who had just entered.

"Rainvortex, come here now," she said in a chilling monotone voice. "We haven't come to play".

The Tadpole Pokémon immediately stopped and ran over to the girl who is obviously its trainer. It waited till being returned in a flash of red light. The girl has black-hair with side bangs, having only one of her blue eyes shown. She has jeans and a dark blue t-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt with a hood. She also has a black hat with a white PokéBall design (2) and fingerless gloves.

"Who is that?" asked May

"Who care anyway? I have to go my princess," said Connor addressing May. He practically ran out the door, trying to look cool. But, he tripped over his on feet and out the door.

"What a dork," Drew said bluntly.

"Hey, he wasn't so bad. Now, would anyone like to tell me who that is?" yelled May. Unfortunately, everyone heard because she so loud, including the girl.

"I'm not deaf you know," she answered icily. "If you must know, my name is Vicky. But that doesn't matter, so shut up".

May was taken aback by her abrasive behavior. "What did I do?" she inquired Drew.

"I don't know. At any rate, here's Brendan finally!"

"Guys, guess what Pokémon I saw that is next to that girl Vicky. It's a Houndoom!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked May dumbly.

"May, what Pokémon helped us with Team Rocket before?"

"Uh… oh yeah, a Houndoom! How about we ask her if she helped us!"

The guys were sweatdropping because of May's obliviousness.

"Err, okay. But May, maybe you shouldn't since you called her," Brendan said, trying to be nice.

Drew on the other hand, wasn't so, ah, nice about it. "Called? Yeah right, she screamed so loud, I bet people in Hoenn heard her!" he laughed at her.

"Shut up you Jerkish Extra-Heat-Sensitive Brain-Dead Zombie-ish Dandruff Infested Moptop!" (3)

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. I just thought it sounded insulting".

"You suck at comebacks".

Brendan, bored of the stupid fighting, went up to Vicky.

"Excuse me, but is that your Houndoom?"

Vicky sighed; knowing that one of those kids would still talk to her. "Yes, this is Darkflame. Why do must you ask?"

"Well, a little while ago, a Houndoom helped me and my friends out".

"No, he hasn't gone off and I didn't see you. Now, go away. Darkflame hates strangers who are bugging me like you," she explained.

"Wait, **he**? The one we saw was a girl since it had smaller horns. And now that I think about it, there were scars on her. Sorry for that," he apologized.

"Whatever, just shut those two up, they're giving me a headache". She walked off almost angrily.

"Wow, she's nice," said Brendan sarcastically. "But Drew and May are giving me a headache too!"

"—Well maybe we shouldn't travel together **Drew**!"

"Fine with me **May**!"

May stomped off annoyed. _Why does he always treat me like this?_ She thought to herself. _Did I do something wrong?_

Brendan went over to May since Drew left and he can tell they sad some mean things to each other.

"May, what happened? Why don't you want to travel with him?"

"Because he's a jerk! Actually, I don't think I want to travel with you either".

"Why?"

"You should be focused on Gym Battles and not get distracted by my Contests".

"Well, okay I guess if that's what you want".

Brendan went to get a room, leaving May all alone.

"Well, this is the first time I'll be by myself. No Ash, no Brock, no Max even! It's kind of scary, but oh well. Here I come Johto!" She shouted, trying to cover up her sadness.

Suddenly, a flash came out of her pack. It was Skitty of course, to ruin the mood.

"Skitty, what are you doing?"

"**Nya, I was cooped up in my PokéBall. Now, I'll chase my tail".**

"Uh, thanks for sharing. Oh, I should bring everyone out since it's been a while".

"**Nya, they probably should be in you're room".**

"Good idea! Wait, when have you ever had good ideas?"

"Ice Cream!" 

May sweatdropped. "Never mind. Return Skitty!"

She went up to the desk since all the Trainers already signed up. When she got there, she saw Nurse Joy exhausted.

"Are you another Trainer to register?" she asked with a sigh.

"No, I'm a Coordinator so I'll register at the contest. I just would like a room. Is that why you're so sleepy?"

"Yes, I've been here doing that for about 12 hours. Trainers are so pushy and annoying too".

May had never heard a Joy say something like that. "I'm sure they just wanted to start early".

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. Well, it's late and you should probably get to sleep. Good night".

"Good night to you too," May said while yawning.

She walked along the hallway of rooms looking for hers. When she found it, she let out all her Pokémon for some air. She brought only four Pokémon so she can catch more in Johto. Besides Skitty, she has Blaziken, Eevee, and Beautifly. They were talking among themselves.

"Are we in Johto now?" asked Eevee. 

"**Yeah we are since May said she'd let us out when we got here," **explained Blaziken.

"**Is it just my imagination, or did I hear Drew? Ooh, and maybe he has Masquerain!" **shouted Beautifly excitedly.

May overheard that part, which made her sad again. Her Pokemon noticed the change in mood and kept asking why.

"Oh, it's nothing".

"May, as you're first Pokémon, I can tell when something's wrong right away. What happened?" asked Blaziken in a fatherly way. (4) 

"Well, okay. Him and I had a fight before and He was a big jerk like normal. I guess it's hard for people to change. Come on, it's late so we should go to bed. You guys can sleep outside of you're Pokéballs".

They were like this. Eevee was in a dresser drawer, Beautifly was perched on the head of the bed, Blaziken was under the bed, and Skitty was—

"SKITTY, MOVE OVER!"

"**Nyyyaaa, I like you're bed".**

"Then you can sleep on the end, just make room".

"**Fine".**

All the Pokémon fell asleep quickly. May couldn't get to sleep. She kept thinking of the journey that lies ahead.

I can't wait for the adventure! But what if I see Drew again? I mean, we're both Coordinators. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

After that, May somehow went into a dreamless sleep even with the voyage ahead.

What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!

-------

I have a few notes:

For (1), The shirt and vest is a combo of Ash's original outfit and the DP one. The vest thing is just red instead of blue.

For (2), The hat is like a black version of Dawn's with a white Pokeball design.

For (3), This nickname of Drew is from A Series of Arguments May and Drew Style! By _DJizcool. _She said that I could because of how awesome the name is. In honor of her, I say, EVIL ROSELIAS RULE! That is all.

For (4), Blaziken is the only male in May's party right now. He kind of is like a dad to her Pokemon, so that's why he's like that. But, in other things except battle, he's as dense as May.

Me: Another quiz thing! If anyone can guess what movie has the song this chapter is named after in it, they get mentioned next chapter and an Invisible Cookie! I won't do this all the time, just once in a while.

May: I'm not dense! Ash is!

Me: Yes you are. That's one of the reasons why Drew loves you!

Drew: Shut up **Emily**!

Me: How dare you! I never said you could use my name! Don't make me make you're Roselia evil like DJizcool!

Brendan: That's not your shtick though. It's hers.

Me: You got lucky Drewy!

May: Can I call him Drewy?

Me: Sure, for a pet name!

May: NEVER!


	6. 5 Intense Battles, Will I Ever Start?

**A/N: **Okay I'm back!!! Who missed me?

Silence

Jeez, not even a cricket? How sad.

Anyway, in this chapter, I'm doing a battle scene. If you're reviewing, tell me how you think of it. I've never written battles before so it's probably bad. I did do the one with Houndoom in Chapter three, but this is different.

**This has an added part at bottom. Please read, it's very urgent you do.**

Anyway, only one person guessed the movie at all (and got it right). Give a hand to **pokefreak900**!!

Cricket chirp

Well, at least you got the bug cheering (sweat drop). Here's the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** **Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish to own Pokémon! I guess not all wishes come true.**

_Words like this_ are thoughts

**Words like this **are emphasis

_**Words like this **_are inner voice

"**Words like this"**are translated Poke-speak

"These ones" are obviously talking

Chapter five:

"Rose…cheese socks…get 'em away…face…fur…wait, **fur**? Oh my god, Skitty get off!" May shouted since the cat Pokémon woke her up.

"**Nya! Sorry, I was moving in my sleep!"**

"Whatever. What time is it anyway?" she glanced at the clock. It says 10:30 AM.

"The voice in the ceiling is right! It's late! I hope I can get breakfast still".

She scrambled to get ready (almost forgetting her shorts even) and returned all her Pokémon. After she was set, she darted out the door. When she got to the cafeteria, they didn't have anything left.

"This is what happens when I'm late all the time. Aw man," she sighed.

"Chansey chan!" shouted a Chansey with fresh waffles. It shoved them in May's face

"Err, thanks. Why are you making them now?"

"Didn't you hear? Two kids are battling. A lot of people wanted to eat while watching it. The people had to schedule now since Nurse Joy was busy before and has to make sure it doesn't get out of hand," said a random kid.

"Wow, that was helpful for me! I should watch it! Can I have some Chansey?"

Without warning, Chansey flung some waffles at her face! To top it off, it poured maple syrup on her head.

"I taste yummy! Oh, there's the battle. Hey wait; one of the battlers is that Vicky girl. Who's the guy?"

"I'm going to kick your ass girl. The Zack-master never loses!" said the boy.

"That answers my question I guess," May says while sweatdropping. She sits at a table to watch the match

(May won't be really talked about until after the match)

"Overconfidence is a Trainer's enemy. Don't underestimate me Zack is it? My name is Vicky, remember it".

"Wait a minute, you're the girl with the stupid Poliwhirl! You're going to be beaten so bad," Zack mocked.

"You mock to make yourself feel stronger but that's not true strength. We should be battling, not talking".

"This will be a three-on-three battle with substitutions allowed for both battlers. Begin!" shouted the ref.

"Fine, I'll go first. Go Weepinbell!"

Out of the Pokéball came a plant-like Pokémon. It had a bell shape with its mouth as the opened end and leaves sticking out for hands.

"Then I choose Bravefeather".

This Pokémon was a Swellow. It was blue with a red neck and face. It stood proud before it's master, even with Zack laughing.

"You nickname them? That's a stupid name! I bet that I—

"Bravefeather, use Aerial Ace!" Vicky shouted, cutting off Zack.

The swallow Pokémon's wings glimmered white while it hit the Weepinbell fast and hard. This pissed off Zack.

"I wasn't finished, you cheater!" he bellowed.

"Fine, I'll let you land a hit if you're so keen on it. In fact, land a couple of hits".

"Are you crazy? Well fine, you asked for it. Weepinbell, use Acid!"

The flycatcher Pokémon shot out a toxic mixture to burn the Swellow's skin. Bravefeather was grimacing in pain, but did nothing otherwise.

"Hang in there Brave! Remember the strategy".

"Still not attacking eh? Fine, we'll just beat you down! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Weeeeeep, Weepin!" it shouted while throwing the sharpened leaves.

They hit their target, right where it hurts too. Vicky looks ready to do something finally.

"Perfect, now use Endeavor quickly," she told to the bird.

Bravefeather was ready for the command and took off, lowering the bell-like Pokémon's HP to match it's own lowered HP.

"What the hell! Grr, use Slam you worthless weed!" Zack angrily shouted.

"Don't insult your Pokemon boy. Use Quick Attack to finish the poor Pokémon off".

It obliged by dodging the Slam and hitting underneath the Weepinbell. The grass type fell, swirls in its eyes.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, Swellow wins," announced the ref.

"You won't win again Vicky!"

"Actually, I could have won sooner, but I wanted to use a surprise attack".

"Yeah right. Go Skarmory!"

This bird Pokémon is armor plated complete with sharp metal claws and beak. It cried it's name while staring down it's opponent.

"I'll stay with Bravefeather because he'll refuse to return right now anyway," said Vicky.

"It's your funeral. Skarmory, use Swift to take down the Swellow!"

It launched shimmering yellow stars at Bravefeather, who was too tired to dodge, even if it could. Worse part is, it was a critical hit, so it was knocked unconscious.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Skarmory wins!" said the referee again.

"I didn't expect you to take him out that fast even if he's weakened. Anyway, go Zaptail".

Out of this Pokéball came the oh-so-popular Pikachu. The little yellow mouse seemed different though. It acted like it doesn't see the Skarmory.

"For your pleasure, I'll tell you something about Zaptail. He's blind, so he can't see your Skarmory".

"That Pikachu is freaking blind? You'd actually send a handicapped Pokémon to battle? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you wouldn't expect it. Zaptail, sense the currents and then attack".

The pika-like Pokémon stood completely still. It was waiting for Skarmory to strike.

"You expect me to believe it can sense Skarmory don't you? I'll just have it fly then".

"You ask too many questions. Just wait and learn. It's not that hard really".

The bird did just that. It flew up high, waiting for the next command. What it didn't know is that Zaptail still knows where it is. It can't hear the bird, because it's silent in the air.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing on the defenseless rodent," Zack sneered.

"Pepare to Thunder it".

Just as the armor creature's wings shined and it dived down, the Pikachu shocked it with massive amounts of energy. The condor-like Pokémon was shot out of the sky and fell like a one hundred and eleven pound boulder. It's safe to say that it's down.

"Zaptail can sense the currents that run through all living things' bodies. It took a lot of training on her part," Vicky explained, acting uninterested in explaining things to her opponent.

"Great, now I'm down to my last Pokémon. Go kick their asses Meditite!" he yelled desperately trying to keep his cool. "Are you switching out or not?"

"I think I'll—

Just then, a flash of red light emerged from her Pokébelt. Out of it came the tadpole Pokémon, Poliwhirl. He seemed angry for some reason.

"Rainvortex, what are you doing?"

"Poliwhirl, poli, poli, WHIRL!" it angrily accused Zack of something it seems.

"She's right, you did insult her and you insulted Zaptail. Now she's angry and has the yearn to battle you".

"How the hell can you tell it's a girl?"

"It's my Pokemon genius. Zaptail, is that okay?"

"Pika pichu ka," it—

"Ahem," Vicky interupted

Sorry. **She **nodded her head in approval. Happy now?

"As happy as I can be in this world. Anyway, return Zaptail".

In another flash of red, she was gone and Rainvortex jumped into place. It, I mean she, was ready to go.

"That was long and unnecessary for a Pokémon switch. Anyway, use Hi Jump Kick Meditite!"

"Rain, dodge and use Bubblebeam—

"Move out of the way!" screamed Zack

"—Under Meditite's feet," finished Vicky.

"WHAT!"

Rainvortex sprayed the floor with bubbles, making it slippery. When she dodged the incoming attack, not only did Meditite hurt itself by missing (an after-affect of Hi Jump Kick), it slid around and couldn't get up! It was unable to attack the Poliwhirl.

"Okay, now use Mud Shot".

The tadpole shot mud at the incapacitated meditate Pokémon (hence the name Mud Shot). At the last moment, Meditite slipped away from it.

"Meditite, use Confusion!"

It's body started to glow blue while focusing on Rainvortex. The Poliwhirl suddenly lifted into the air and couldn't get down.

"Quickly Rain, use Hypnosis to put him to sleep!"

While floating, Rainvortex also glowed, but pinkish instead of blue. It suggested Meditite to sleep. When this happened, Poliwhirl was dropped down and knew what to do next without order. It went into a Wake-Up Slap, which woke it up.

"Great, now finish it off with a Hydro Pump".

"Oh no you don't! Use Hidden Power to block it, quickly!"

The two Pokemon reared up their attacks. They shot at the same time, both attacks pushing back. But Hydro Pump is the stronger attack, so it broke through and hitting Meditite hard. It was pushed to the wall and fell down, not getting up soon.

"Meditite is unable to battle, Poliwhirl is the winner. The victory goes to Victoria Kelly from Azalea Town!"

"Do you seriously have to say my full name and where I'm from?"

"I guess not," replied the referee

"WHAAAAT! How could I lose?" whined Zack.

"Well, you need to connect with your Pokémon better. But it was close though, I guess".

"Whatever," he mumbled and stormed off.

"Oi, he's a sore loser. Jeez, everyone is these days," Vicky muttered.

Then she noticed a girl staring with her mouth wide open. It was really freaking her out!

"You okay girl? Hello? I really don't want to be the cause of someone's death right now".

"Huh, oh sorry. That was amazing. I'm a Coordinator myself. My name is May, by the way".

"Wait, you're that girl who freaking screamed for my name yesterday!" Vicky yelled, annoyed by that.

"Eh heh, sorry about that. Why did it seem like you didn't want other people watching?"

"I don't okay? But I'm used to it, being a Trainer".

"Why do you do it then?"

"Because I love battling and making my Pokémon friends happy. There's other things, but it's complicated".

"Alright I guess. Sorry I bugged you".

"Whatever". She walked away a bit ticked.

"Err, oooookaaaay… Anyway, I should get going too".

She walked over to Nurse Joy. She was treating some Pokémon, and didn't look as tired as she did yesterday.

"Hi Nurse Joy. Could you tell me where the next Contest will be?"

"Sure, it's in Violet City. You have to get passed Cherrygrove City, just like the trainers since it doesn't have a Gym either. Here's the Johto map update to PokéNavs".

"Wow, thanks Nurse Joy! All right! I'm finally ready to start! That battle was so contest-like that I'm pumped for one!"

May was just walking out the door when in a wild little Jigglypuff with a marker-microphone ( hint, hint ) smiling at her.

"Hi little buddy, are you lost?" she asked, not knowing what the balloon Pokemon is about to do.

It shakes its head and starts to sing. "Ji-galy puff, Jigg alyyy-y-y puff. Jig-aly puff, Jig alyyyy…"

"Oh, that's so nice and sweeeeee… snore," May said drowsily.

She fell asleep right on the spot. This, of course, ticked off the pink fluff ball. It opened the marker cap and drew all over her face! Then it went off to find a new victim, err I mean audience. Then Vicky, who was leaving to start her journey, came out and saw her.

"Umm… I'm not even going to ask," she sweatdropped and walked away, thinking how weird some people are.

Truthfully, Vicky is weirder than most people, but no one has to know that, right?

-------(Later May POV)-------

"Aw man, how long was I asleep? And why does my face feel funny?" I ran inside the center (apparently I feel asleep on the steps) and into the bathroom.

"What the heck! I didn't know a nice little Pokémon would do this! Oh well".

Oh great, that means that I **still** haven't started traveling yet. I really don't want to miss the Contest! Anyway, I washed the crap on my face and darted out the door, hoping to actually start this time. If things keep happening now, I wonder how much will happen later!

-------(Third person POV, unknown area later)-------

"You were beaten by a bunch of KIDS!" shouted a voice; it sounding like it's over a videophone. "I expected more from you two. You're like the two idiots I used to have!"

"Does he mean Jessie and James?" questioned one of the recivers of the message. You could tell it was Butch from the croaky voice.

"Eh, he still has them though. I still think they should be fired," mumbled the other; obviously it was Cassidy.

"Both of you SHUT UP! You have no excuses".

"But we do. A Houndoom was the real reason we lost. It wasn't even theirs. It just appeared," explained Cassidy.

"Yeah, and it acted like it was receiving commands but had no trainer. Actually, it was as if you trained it yourself sir," finished Butch.

"That's impossible. Wait, did it seem different to you than normal Houndoom besides the abnormal skills?"

"Well, it kind of seemed like it understood what we were saying. I also saw scars I think".

"Why hadn't you two told me sooner. No matter, you have a new mission: Catch that Houndoom. I need to test it".

"Yes sir," They said to the speaker. Then, the line went dead.

"You seem very familiar, you little Houndoom. If so, you **will** be mine again".

---------------------

Dun, dun, DUN!!!

May: You changed it

Me: I already said that. There's a good reason though.

Drew: At least it's a little better

Me: Wow, a half-complement from Drew. It's the end of the world, as we know it.

Vicky: What kind of last name is Kelly?

Me: It's my mom's maiden name. It's better than the one I was planning for you. Anyway, you aren't supposed to be in this part!

Vicky: Oh well for you. Just start typing the next chapter okay?

Me: Whatever


	7. 6 What a Weird Day

**A/N:** Hi! See, I told you I'd update sooner to make up for it. Go me! Okay, so it wasn't as soon as I'd like.

**Please re-read the chapter before this. It was redone and is needed to have the story make sense. It was only added to the bottom though if you don't want to re-read the whole thing. Thank you.**

By the way, if anyone can tell me how to make this story run smoother, PLEASE TELL ME! I feel like this is a little rough I guess. Anyway, here's the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**** All I want for Christmas this year is to own Pokémon. After that, I can get what I want with the money! But I won't, especially since it's only the eighth of December. **

**Emphasis,**

_Thoughts and the letter,_ (You'll see in this chapter)

"**Translated Poké-speak",**

"Talking",

And _**Inner thoughts **_(won't happen again till later)

**----------------------------------------**

Chapter six: What a Weird Day

We join our heroine on her way to Cherrygrove City and the Contest in Violet City. But there seems to be something wrong. She's lost of course. Doesn't every lead character get lost?

"Aw man, this stupid, unreliable, piece of junk called a Pokénav isn't working again! I thought Max fixed it. Great, now I don't know where I am!" May shouted annoyed by the device. "Jeez, how can I get lost on a little route like this? I mean, come on, it's the first one a—ack!"

While she was trying to find what way to go, a horde of pink bulb-like Pokémon flew and hit her head. On the ground were more weed-like ones that are purple.

"What the heck are those things?"

May pulled out her Pokédex to scan the flying plants.

"Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. It drifts on winds and can be blown away by the gentlest breezes. If it senses strong winds, a Hoppip links with others to prepare against being blown away (Crystal, DP, Emerald entries)," read the robotic voice.

Then she scanned the weeds.

"Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds (Ruby and Leafgreen entries)".

"What are they doing awake now?" May asked herself. But then she heard the clattering of moving metal. Curious, she went to where the noise came from and saw a giant robot. It had six long strong arms that look ready for capturing and looked pretty freaky (imagine it).

"Oh great, I bet that I can guess who that is".

(Motto switch and I will not do this every time)

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all peoples in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: Butch!

Cassidy: Team Rocket circles the world at the speed of light!

Butch: Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight!

Raticate: RATICATE

(Switch back)

"My day just gets better and better," sighed May. "Why are you two here?"

"We need to get the attention of—

"Shut up Bob, she doesn't need to know!"

"It's Butch! This is getting so old I swear".

"Shut up, we need to wait for the pooch".

"What are you two talking—

"DOOOOM!" a howling cut her off.

"Here it is, the Houndoom!" shouted Cassidy.

"How do you know it's the one?" asked Butch.

"Who cares? It's a Houndoom in the wild so it's still worth something even if it's not the exact one we need".

The Houndoom seemed pissed off at Team Rocket, as though it knows what they're saying.

"Go Strong-powered, Ultimate Poaching Energy-saving Robot!" cried Butch.

"Couldn't you just call it the SUPER like everyone else?" asked Cassidy, exasperated at her dork of a partner.

He ignored it and pressed the shiny red button (like there's any other kind) on the SUPER's remote. Some of the arms came down upon the dark Pokemon. It skillfully dodged the arms and got close enough to unleash a Flamethrower that did… absolutely nothing?

"HAHAHA! Did you really think we wouldn't proof this robot? Sorry little mutt," Cassidy taunted sarcastically.

The arms started down again, catching Houndoom off guard. The metallic beast, trying to make Houndoom unable to move, squeezes the dog Pokémon.

"Houndoom needs help! Beautifly, take the stage!" May shouted.

Out of her ball came her butterfly Pokémon. It glimmered in the sunlight, readying itself for the battle.

"Alright, Beautifly, use Psychic!"

The bug focused its energy and its eyes lit blue. It made the machine blue as well. The arms crumpled from the pressure. It got Houndoom to come down, and actually made a dent.

"Butch! I thought it was resistant to everything!"

"I only went for the fire-proof".

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Alright, Beautifly, use Silver Wind!"

The fluttering Pokémon flapped its wings rapidly. The wind that's kicked up turns glittery, becoming the Pokémon's almost signature move. Houndoom saw this and decided to launch a Shadow Ball, much to everyone's surprise.

"But that's a TM move," said May, puzzled by the attack.

The Ghost-typed blob mixed with the Silver Wind, making an eerie wind around everything. It's not only supernatural looking, but very powerful as well. It made the automaton explode and Team Rocket fly in the air.

"Again we get blown away," sighed Cassidy.

"How were we supposed to know that the mongrel knew TMs. We need to look into that," mused Butch.

"But for now, Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!" They shouted the catchphrase stolen from Jessie and James before becoming a twinkle in the sky.

Afterward, May just stares at the demon dog, wide eyed. She realizes it is, in fact, the Houndoom from before. The scratches and the power sort of give it away. Houndoom just stares back, looking kind of like it has something better to do than stay there all day.

May finally spoke. "That was amazing! Even more than last time! Hey, that Shadow Ball and Silver Wind thing was cool! Do you want to be my Pokémon?" she asked.

At this, the Houndoom broke its bored gaze and ran off.

"Oh well, can't always catch 'em all (1)" May said disappointedly. "Oh well, I guess I can—oof!"

May stumbled over an Oddish, like the ones that ran. It had a determined look on its face, as if it came back to battle.

"If you came to stop the robot, it's already gone".

The grass-type looked in shock, but quickly recovered. It then seemed to want to tell May something. It went into a sort of battle position.

"Wait, do you want to battle me? Um, okay, can I catch you after?"

"Oddish, odd," it replied, sounding like a yes.

"Okay, Eevee, take the stage!" May shouted, releasing a Pokeball.

Out came her fox-like Evolution Pokémon. It saw the position Oddish was in, and got into one itself.

"Eevee, start out with a Tackle!"

The normal-type reared up for it's most basic attack. It ran at the Oddish when the weed was firing an Acid attack. Eevee couldn't bet out of the way, and was hit full on, stopping the Tackle. The toxic substance blocked the poor Eevee's vision and Oddish took advantage of it. It used Absorb, sucking away the energy even though it was at full health. Eevee finally got the muck off it's face.

"Quick, use Combo 6 to get under the Oddish!"

Eevee burrowed under the ground, leaving Oddish to guess the whereabouts. The furry fox knew what to do next, being gone over and over by her trainer during practice. It popped out from behind the grass and poison type and shot a well-aimed Shadow Ball at Oddish. After, it went right into a Quick Attack that hit right after the Shadow Ball did, knocking out the Pokémon.

"Go Pokéball!" yelled May, trying to catch it.

The ball shook while May crossed her fingers. Once, twice, three times it goes, and it pings. May picks it up, as though afraid that it wasn't trapped.

"Yes, I caught an Oddish!" she announced while posing. "Wow, I caught one early in my travels. Also right after not getting that Houndoom too. Weird".

While May was contemplating on this 'mystery' and other things we aren't going to mention, she doesn't even notice where she wanders. It's Cherrygrove City actually.

"What? Oh, wow, I arrived fast didn't I? Hehe, thinking about, err **things**, really makes time move doesn't it? I bet it would move faster if I had a traveling partner".

She headed to the Pokémon Center to rest up her now five Pokémon. She pushed open the door and saw that unlike the Pokémon Center in New Bark Town, this center is a lot less crowed. The only other person in the lobby at least, is a girl at the front desk getting her Pokémon checked out. She just noticed May after she got her Pokémon back.

"Oh hiya dude! Name's Emily 'cuz I'm cool that way".

Emily has blonde-hair and blue eyes. She has jeans and a sky blue t-shirt over a light orange long-sleeved shirt. She also has an orange bandana with the traditional Pokeball symbol.

The random greeting this person gave startled May. "Uh, my name's May. Nice to meet you Emily".

"Aw, no need to be formal girl. I know you from T.V. Your famous ya know? I am a bit myself. Kind of been coordinating for like three years".

"Oh wow, why haven't I seen you in Contests then?"

"I started in Kanto since I'm from there. It's a nice place actually, but everywhere has its ups and downs. So you going to Violet City for the Contest?"

"Yep, and I'm going to win it!"

"Not unless I do. I almost won a Ribbon Cup, so you've got some competition," Emily stated proudly.

"Well then I'll see you there then!"

"Bye May!" she called. "We will meet again, but maybe not the way you want," Emily mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Err, never mind". With that, she walks out for one reason or another.

"Cool, she seems like a nicer rival then—

But she cuts off, thinking about her green haired competitor in contest. She starts to daydream before remembering why she came in the center. So she went up to the desk and Nurse Joy.

"Could you please rest up my Pokémon for me?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing. Wait, are you May Maple by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, there's a package for you. It was dropped off before we could see who did". Joy gave her a simple brown-wrapped parcel but there was a card that wasn't so simple on it too. It had Unown on it, spelling something she didn't understand. She opened it up and it read:

_Dear May,_

_If this is not you, then this letter did not get to where it should have been and this is very dangerous. But this is the only way to do it. If it is, you are now in possession of an artifact many don't know about. Actually, I only know the name. It's called the Mewpher Rock. I don't know why exactly, except it's pink like a Mew is. This was not made by Mew though. It was by Team Rocket, or so I'm told so no, it's not magic if I'm not mistaken. Oh and know It doesn't seem like I've introduced myself, at least to your knowledge. But you do know me. Anyway, don't let __ANYONE__ you don't know if you can trust them to look at it. Even if you're only a little unsure of a person, do not tell. The reason you are given it will be most likely found later. I'm not sure though, that's why you __MUST__ keep it safe. I was just told to give it to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Aynpham _(Aye-numf-am)

"Who the heck is Aynpham? Well whatever, I'll open it in my room," said May, mumbling to herself.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, can I have one room please Nurse Joy?"

"Sure, and here's your Pokémon back. You okay?" she asked May about the mumbling.

"Yeah I am. Thank you Nurse Joy".

May practically flew to her room; curious about this Mewpher Rock the letter was talking about. She slammed the door and quickly unwrapped the package and opened it up. Inside was in fact a Mew-colored rock. It was so beautiful though, like a precious stone. It was so precisely cut that it was a wonder that it wasn't in something like a fine jewelry store.

"Wow, this does look really important. I wonder why it was given to me? What a weird day".

----------------------------------

End of chapter

Okay, for the (1), Gotta Catch 'Em All was the catchphrase of Pokemon. She says that you can't catch 'em all since this phrase was eventually dropped. It was because you can't really catch Legendaries without upsetting the natural order in the Anime. So you can't Catch 'Em All truthfully.

Drew: It took you like five days to write this though.

Me: So? I was busy okay? You're lucky you're even in this part of the story buddy.

May: Yeah since you were so mean to me. (Starts to cry)

Drew: (sighs) I'm sorry May, please don't cry.

Vicky: I'm going to be sick

Emily: I don't think so!

Me: Nope, because you're me since my name's Emily! But you may change BUHAHAHAHA!

Emily: Scary. Oh great, I'm scared of myself.

Me: You're not me exactly. You just—

Drew: (whispering) Maybe we can get away.

May and Vicky: Right. (Sneak away)

Brendan: I didn't get to talk!


	8. Thinking on stopping AN

A/N: I am so sorry for you readers, but I'm thinking about giving up on this story. I love you all, but I'm venturing in other sections of Fanfiction. I don't think I have many readers right now anyway. It's been months and I may get a lot of hate mail, but it's expected. I may come back to the Pokemon section, but I'm off now. I'm sure you can find more experienced writers anyway. It has nothing to do with flames or discouragement from you guys. I really can take it. I'm just not in the writing mood, at least for this story.

I know many of you hate A/Ns like this, but what's said is said. I suppose you can keep it on alerts just in case I get back or take me off. I won't know and I'm not offended.

Again, I'm sorry for keeping anybody waiting for a chapter and getting this crap.


End file.
